Self-lifting concrete forming systems utilize hydraulic cylinders to lift an overhead steel grid from which concrete forms are hung vertically. The hydraulic cylinders lift the grid and forms after each course of concrete is poured and cured. The forms are landed on spaced apart landing brackets that are secured to the previously cured concrete course, to form the next course on top of the previous course. These self-lifting systems are used for example in pouring elevator cores in high rise building construction. The forms used in self-lifting concrete systems are typically built out of wooden beams arranged vertically and steel walers arranged horizontally and plywood sheets. Fabricating these forms requires plywood sheets and walers and beams and the labor to assemble the form panels. The vertical loads from the steel grid and forms are transmitted down through spaced apart vertical steel components that form columns, to the spaced apart landing brackets.
Modular panelized systems have been used in crane lifted applications. However, known panelized systems have heretofore not been suitable for certain self-lifting form systems. For a self-lifting form system using hydraulic jacks, during a landing operation, the weight of the steel grid and the forms need to be transmitted through the forms as concentrated loads to the spaced apart landing brackets below. Also, the concentrated vertical loads encountered when the form is lifted by the steel grid also need to be distributed through the form system. Because of the loads involved in this self-lifting concrete form system, the normal system of assembly of the modular panelized system may not be sufficient to hold the system together during lifting and landing operations. The vertical steel components or columns sufficient for the vertical loads are typically not present on any modular panelized system.
The present inventor has recognized that there is a need for a system that can transmit the vertical loads of a self-lifting concrete forming system directly through a panelized form system. By being able to utilize the panelized form system the material and fabrication costs to the contractor would be reduced. This would also make the use of a self-lifting concrete forming system cost effective for use in forming smaller structures.